Of Fire, Ice, and Earth
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: A girl named Amia meets Kurama and is taken in to his home. What weird things are going to happen with this pair up? o.o (Chapter 2 is up now)
1. The Meeting

Of Fire, Ice, and Earth

Disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. The only character in this fan fic that is mine is Amia. sighs

I hope you will all like this fan fic. It is based on a RP (role play for you delinquents) done by my friend and I. We thought that it would make a good fan fic by the way it sounded So I told him I'd write one, and he was really excited. I just hope I write it right I didn't save all the RP and I might have not done it exactly the same way as in the RP but I made it as good as I could and tried to put more detail in it. (of course, it's a story, duh!) Anyway… I hope you like this Craig! I'm so sorry if I did it wrong, please forgive my tiny little insignificant self… bows before himAll hail Kurama!

Anyway… on with the fan fic!

* * *

The story about to be told is that of a girl. But she is not an ordinary girl. This girl is a half demon. Born of a human mother and of a demon father. Deserted in childhood and forced to fend for herself. She has grown up into a beautiful teen with lovely long black hair and eyes of wine red. Unusual look for an ice demon, and she knew nothing of shame for her body. She called herself simply… Amia. A quiet shy nature… yet has no fear. A child of ice and fire. Ice by inheritance, fire by instinct. She has been alone her whole life. No one to guide her, no one to comfort her. She wonders alone through the rows of Sakura trees. Ignored by society and never noticed. Until the fateful day, fire and ice met earth.

It was like a day after a beautiful spring rain. The sideways were washed away of any drawings or marks and the grass had suddenly flourished from last night. Cherry blossoms were the only things that defaced the ground and their sweet scent filled the air as a small whisper of wind blew by her nose. She thought of how different today seemed to be, how much more wonderful seeming. But she knew it was going to take more than gorgeous scenery to heal her wounded heart. _I am alone, _she thought. _Today might be a warm, sunny day, but to me, it's just like any other day. These eyes of mine, these demonic eyes, they see only death and pain. That's because nothing has ever made me happy. All I want to do is find somewhere to go, a place to belong…with the someone special who I was meant for and who long for me as well. _She blinked as a cherry blossom flew by her face and down to the ground by her feet. She bent down to pick it up. _But who ever said that day would come…? It rarely comes in my dreams… _She was about to pick it up when a small gust of windcarried it back into the air. She watched it as it floated up and then seemed to shoot forward. She saw it as if it were a guiding star. She followed a safe distance behind it, wondering where it was leading her. _I must be going crazy, I'm tagging a Sakura leaf. _She came up the curved path and watched as the cherry blossom floated down by someone's feet. She looked up as the person, a boy, looked away from his book and picked up the cherry blossom. Because of her extreme curiously, she watched him contently. His long red hair flowed gracefully to one side and the sun seemed to make it shimmer. He had eyes of emerald green and he raised his head to look at her. She noticed he was watching and she surprising started flushing redder than his hair. He saw she was blushing and he smiled sweetly at her. For the first time in her life, she felt her heart jump and skip every other beat. She felt herself being drawn to him and she cautiously walked over to him. He looked no younger than 16 up close. She saw a kind gentle nature in his eyes as she looked down at him. _He…He's not running away…. He's smiling. _He reminded her of a rose, but not just any rose, the most beautiful rose in the garden. She suddenly felt the longing to stroke her fingers through his hair, which looked so velvety soft. _Will he speak to me?_

"Hello, Miss. I don't believe we've met."

Her eyes opened wide and she opened her mouth slightly, but nothing came out. _He did speak to me! It's like he wants to. _He stood up and flashed another flawless smile.

"My name is Kurama. May I know yours, Miss?"

"Uh… my name? I call myself… Amia."

"What a lovely name. It suits you…"

"Huh… thank you. Yours is nice too…"

She looked down to hide her flushed face and he made a short laugh.

"Thank you. So what are you doing here at the park?"

"I came here everyday… You could say I live here."

"Sounds nice, at least you're outgoing. I was waiting for someone."

"Oh… who?"

"You wouldn't know don't mind that. Well, I guess I'll go home. They never showed. You should go home too if what you say is true."

"Umm…"

She frowned and looked down. She had a look in her eyes that said _I wish I had a home to go to._

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"I… don't have a home."

"You don't? Then, where are your parents?"

"My parents abandoned me as a small child, they are not around anymore…"

"Then they shouldn't even be called parents… So you were serious. You actually do live here…"

"Yes. It's like the park adopted me. I only leave when I have too…"

She looked back up at him and she saw a look of sympathy in his eyes. This surprised her of course; no one had ever taken pity on her.

"Well, I can't allow you to just stay here alone with no where to go. Come on, you can come home with me."

With that statement, it felt that her heart had stopped beating at that point. No one ever had shown her kindness before. _Is he serious…? Does he really want me to come home with him?_

"Won't your parents be angry if I stay at your house? I'm just a street urchin. I'm not really worth anything."

"Oh don't say that about yourself. I really would like you to come with me, but I won't make you. And don't worry about my mother, I'm sure she'll love you. She has a thing for when I bring friends home."

He flashed a sweet smile and her stomach jumped again.

"Fr… Friend?"

"Of course. We're friends now aren't we?"

"Uh… it's not that. It's just… I've never had a friend before."

"Well, now you do. Now come on. Let's go home."

She couldn't very much well call it home. She really didn't have a home, but she was thankful for his generosity. Never in her life has someone been kind to her. And now someone, a boy even, had given her something she needed, no not needed… wanted, more than anything else in the world… a home, and a friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was the first chapter. The second one will be posted soon. I'm already more than almost done with it. Hope to get lots of reviews for this one so please, review! Thanks for reading!

Tenshi no Shiine


	2. House Arrival

Of Fire, Ice, and Earth

Chapter 2

* * *

When they reached his house, all she could do is stare in awe. A wonderfully built two story with a gated fence, beautiful trees, and the most health looking rose bushes she had ever seen. Kurama turned, seeing her admiring the bushes. He smiles and walked over to one of them.

"I planted these for my mother. She loves roses just as much as I do."

"Why do you like roses so much Kurama?"

She thought that was rude after she said it and she thought he'd get upset, but he just smiled and chuckled a bit and plucked a rose from the bush. He fingered the stem a little, witht he torns rubbing up against his skin. He walked up to her and placed his hands in her with the rose held inside.

"A rose is like a sword. It's pretty to look at and part is alright to hold. But on the other hand, it can be deadly to the touch..."

He plucked off the torns and gently slid the stem through her hair and the nose nestled in her hair.

"Amazing how such a lovely thing can be so dangerous."

He looked at his fingers and one was bleeding from a torn. She saw it and held his fingers.

"You're hurt."

"Oh that's nothing. Watch."

She stared down at his finger, waiting for something to happen. As she analysed the cut, it seemed to close up quickly and the bleeding stopped. Her eyes widened in amazement and she gently rubbed his finger on the skin where the cut use to be, thinking it might have been some kind of illusion.

"How... how did you do that?"

"I may be not invinsible, but when I get hurt, depending on the size and damage of a wound, it heals rather quickly..."

She looked up from his finger at him.

"You're no ordinary human."

He simply smiles and cupped her chin with his hand.

"If only you knew how right you are."

She stared back at him, not knowing whether to be worried or in a daze. She wantes to ask him what he ment by that but she decided it be best not to. He let go of her chin and walked up the steps, onto the porch. She followed him and he opened the door. Inside it was very clean and tidy. The furniture looked untouched and the walls were a pleasing peachy color. There was a hinting smell of poupouri in the air, which she thought was heavenly. She watched as Kurama walked in though the living room into the kitchen. She followed, stepping lightly on the carpet. She gently stroked the couch and admired the room.

"Kurama, may I sit down?"

"Of course you may. Why would you ask that?"

"Well..."

She pulled on her clothes a bit. They were a little dirty and she wasn't all that clean herself.

"It's just... I'm so unclean. My clothes are torn and dirty... and your furniture is so clean and seems to be untouched. You wouldn't want this filth on your couch would you?

He came out from the kitchen and walked up to her.

"Amia... your "filth" can be washed away. Go take a shower upstairs and I'll take you out to buy some new clothes."

"Oh no Kurama. You've already given me so much. I couldn't ask you to buy me things."

"For one, I don't care if you saying I want to. And second, you need them. Come on now."

He takes her hand and leads her upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I want you take a nice hot shower and clean yourself so you'll stop calling yourself "unclean".

He started the water and got her all the things she'd need.

"I'll leave you... I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Those are some of my clothes you can barrow. Sorry if they are alittle big."

He walked out and and closes the door. She looked at the pile of clothes and held them up to herself. It was alittle big, but she'd manage. She took off her clothes and got in the shower and bathed herself. The whole time, she could only think of Kurama and what he's done for her. She didn't know it yet, but she was having feelings of love. Since she had never known love, she didn't know what it was and she didn't know what it felt like. All she knew is she was feeling something strange and that was all.

She finished and got out She put on the clothes that he provided her with and quietly walked nimbly down the stairs. Kurama sat in the living room in chair reading his book. He noticed her standing in the hall. He put down his book and walked over to her. He smiled.

"Do you feel better now?"

So nodded.

"By the way, I found this note in the counter from my mother. It appears she's out of town because if work and won't be back for 2 weeks. Looks like you won't have to worry about my mother anymore, for now."

"Oh well. I wasn't minding much about that anymore, but ok."

"Let's not think about it anymore for right now and let's go get you some of those new clothes you need."

"All right."

He took her hand and led her out the door and walked her downtown to the clothing store.

* * *

I hope you all liked the second chapter. The third one is on its way! Please review and thanks for reading. Love you all muchies!

Tenshi no Shiine-


End file.
